The relationship between improvement in plasma lipid levels and diminution of the risk for acute myocardial infarction and death from coronary artery disease in hyperlipidemic patients with and without coronary heart disease is now well established. The introduction of HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors constituted a major advance in the treatment of hypercholesterolemic patients. All stains inhibit the hepatic synthesis of mevalonate from HMG-CoA, but differences in efficacy have been observed between these anti-hyperlipidemic agents. Cerivastatin is an extremely potent, syntheticc, pure enantiomeric pyridine deriative that specifically inhibits HMG-CoA reductase that has recently been cleared for marketing by the US FDA for the treatment of Type IIa and IIb hypercholesterolemia at a once daily dose of 0.3 mg. The purpose of this study is to compare the effects of cerivastatin to pravastatin on serum lipid levels in order to see if there are differences in HDL-C increases between the two drugs at low dosages.